overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Demiurge/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Although being one of the weaker Floor Guardians, Demiurge possesses incredible power and high level intellect, with Albedo and Pandora's Actor being the only ones in Nazarick able to intellectually keep up with him. He seems to have versatile abilities that allow him to engage enemies in different ways. Under the guise of Jaldabaoth, he was able to easily keep up with Momon's incredible speed while fighting on par with him. Because of that, even Evileye herself was not able to instinctively follow his or Momon's speed in the slightest. She saw him as a being with power surpassing the Evil Deities or Demon King by far. For that reason, she thought he happens to be the Demon God King incarnated of them all. As a powerful being, she stated that he should be at the same level as the Platinum Dragon Lord. Since both of them are far too powerful for her own understanding, it is already unclear which one is stronger. However, Demiurge could only cast a very small number of spells within his arsenal. Moreover, he has a maximum of two tenth-tier spells available to him. Despite the lack of it, his true power actually lay in his skills alone. In a way, Demiurge could activate one of his skills wherein which he can summoned a vast quantity of demons he intended to be use as sacrificial pawns. While these demons were extremely weak, Demiurge can also summoned stronger demons, but that would mean he could not summon as many like before. Although he might be lowly-ranked among all the Floor Guardians, Demiurge was still confident of victory in battle. This was because he knew that battles were fought since one was confident of winning them. His way of thinking is based on one should not choose to fight if one was unable to win, unless otherwise ordered to. Active * Aspect of the Devil: Hellfire Mantle: A spell that causes a roaring flame to blaze up from the ground, and a massive shockwave to erupt from Demiurge. * Aspect of the Devil: Archdemon’s Wrist: A spell that causes a devil’s wrist to be expanded multiple times. It can then be used as a weapon. * Aspect of the Devil: Razor Sharp Claw: A spell that causes the devil’s claws to become elongated, stretching beyond eighty centimeters. Evileye described them as claws capable of cutting through the entire world. * Aspect of the Devil: Tentacle Wings: A spell that causes abnormally long wings to sprout from Demiurge's back with feathers sprouting from them. Evoking the appearance of tentacles, he can then launch them as strong arrows capable of easily piercing steel. * Devil's Diversiform: Arachnid Celerity * Devil's Diversiform: Stout Demon's Gigantic Arms * Dimensional Lock: This was a type of skill which can only be specifically used by the highest ranking devils or angels. It renders teleportation and transfer magic unusable. * Flames of Gehenna: A spell which creates an illusion, spitting tongues of crimson flame towards the sky. The wall of illusionairy flames sway like a veil and encircles an area like a girdle. * Frost of Judecca: Freezes an enemy. Time-based skill. * Greater Teleportation * Hellfire Wall: A spell that creates a wall of black flames surrounding everything within the victim's range of view, leaving them trapped. It causes no physical damage but seems to incinerate the soul instead. * Meteor Strike: A tenth-tier spell which causes a falling meteor to fall from the sky with shimmering light which blind onlookers temporarily. The meteor ripped through the air and hit its intended target that creates a burst of explosion afterwards upon contact. As a result, the massive explosion created by the meteor was able to flatten everything it touches and pulverized surrounding targets or more. Passive * Domination Mantra: A voice that turns anyone under level 40 into his puppet. Demiurge makes use of this skill on various occasions. Main Equipment * Armageddon Evil: Demiurge was shown to have in possession a statue that looks like a demon with six arms and on each of them are some kind of jewel. In addition, each jewel is imbued with a 10th tier spell capable of summoning forth a demon army with a massive amount of troops. This item was originally created by Demiurge's creator, Ulbert Alain Odle with the intended purpose of trying to fully imitate the ability of a World Item similar to it. * World Item: World Item. Ainz gave this item to him, so he can be protected from the effects of World Item users. It's either Bowl of Hygieia or Billion Blades taken from the Treasury. Trivia * Demiurge is also able to shape-shift to a limited degree as seen when he followed Ainz outside in his imp form. * Frost of Judecca is based on Dante's Inferno's ninth circle, fourth ring of Hell. It is the deepest and coldest layer of Hell, the icy prison of Lucifer and other traitors. * According to Demiurge, the one person he doesn't having the chance of winning against in battle even with enough preparations happens to be Ainz. Gallery Category:Spells and Skills